Mutagenic Crisis
by Shin Kanma
Summary: Ranma disowned by Genma whats this all about ?
1. Burdens

Mutagenic Crisis  Mutagenic Crisis 

Chapter 1 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

New York 

Snarling at the man before him Peter Parker, or Spider man as he was known to the public, launched him self at his foe with the intent of killing. 

The time of heroics had past, for the desire to protect was gone, left with the one he had loved with all his heart, all that was left of the once protector of justice, was the darkness and emptiness he felt; as he tried to use the impact web he had design, to disorient his opponent. 

Laughing as he dodged the pathetic attempt his opponent had made to defeat him, Eddie Brock or Venom as he now called him self, moved with a speed that could not be detected by the normal eye, and the one thing his opponent could use to detect what he couldn't see was useless against him. 

Blocking the kick that was coming at his head at a surprising speed, Venom did a back flip, and watched his foe cautiously.

" We know your strength… we know your speed… and you are no match for us, cause we… are…Venom" 

with that Venom faded into the darkness undetectable to his enemy, and unreachable by his rage. 

"Come back here you murdering bastard!!… you'll pay!!… you hear me bastard!! … you'll pay for this!!…" 

With that, The sometime hero of the people and sometime enemy, fell to his knees and wept, for once again, in his eyes he had failed. 

" I failed … I had the power… and I failed…I failed once again to use my power to save the one I loved… first Uncle Ben … and now… and now …Mary Jane … what good is this power … if I can't even protect the one's I love…" 

Shedding the mask that he was wearing Peter Parker took one last look at it and dropped it on the floor. 

\\ This is it… I … I cannot do this anymore … but first… but first I need my… Revenge…// 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Looking into the night sky Ranma Saotome sighed as he contemplated the changes that had occurred in the last three months. 

\\ … I wonder if they will accept me as I am… a lot have changed since that day… a lot, and some I would never expect…// 

** Flashback** 

"Ranma is that you… your… you're a…" 

Looking at Akane the figure seemed to stare at her in shock, and fear. 

Shaking her heads as she heard Ranma's pleas to stay calm, Akane look at the figure once again and knew what it was, so she screamed, and screamed as she started to glow a dark red her mallet appearing in her hands. 

** End flashback** 

Shaking his head Ranma looked over to his now ally and truly one friend. 

"What are you doing Ranma, hurry up, Cologne-san wants us to continue our meditations till she comes back." 

" Can it pig-breath, and what's with this cologne-san crap… the old ghoul is the same as always, just the old ghoul.." 

With that Ranma seem to blur as he dodged the strike that came from behind. 

" Old ghoul, huh Ranma… we'll see about that, but right now I want you two to transform so I can see your progression. 

Sighing, Ranma started to concentrate on the energy flow within his body, and once again remembered what he had lost, but also what he had gained. 

** Flashback** 

Whats wrong with me?" asked the mental voice of one Ranma Saotome, seeing that he had no mouth at the moment, that was the only way he could communicate with those around him. 

Looking at the humanoid shape before her cologne sighed, the thing before her was energy at it's purest form with a humanoid shape, that was all she could tell. 

" Well Ranma I can tell you what you are but… I don't know how you will react…" 

Slightly worried the voice in her head told her to continue. 

" Well you see Ranma,… you are… a Mutant." 

Seeing the only feature on the figure widen in surprise cologne could see the sadness that the eyes of pure white portrayed. 

Then the stress of all that happened took its toll and he fainted. 

** End Flashback** 

Triggering his Mutant X gene Ranma, watch in fascination as his body turned to pure energy, all the way down to the molecular level, smiling at the weightless feeling, Ranma started one of his newly made Katas that he could now do in the air and on the ground. 

Smiling at Ranma's antics Ryoga also reached deep within himself to trigger the X gene. 

** Flashback** 

\\ According to Akane… Ranma is a mutant …but …// 

Stumbling as the earth shook from an explosion of some sort, deciding to see what was happening Ryoga made his way towards the flashing lights and mini explosions. 

Ryoga stared in shock as he watched a humanoid figure with no features that seemed to be pure energy take on some giant Robot which seemed to be winning. 

** End Flashback** 

\\ That was the fight that triggered my X gene… it was a good thing cologne was willing to train us in how to use our powers…" 

Watching as his body was now enclosed in the strange metal, Ryoga turned to his mentor awaiting his task. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

New York (3 months later.) 

"This should work… now all I have to do is start the radiation distribution to this… hmmm… maybe…" 

It's been three month's now since his last battle with Venom, The now retired Spiderman was making the thing or rebuilding if you may like, the one thing that will make him strong enough to destroy his foes and all his enemies. 

Looking on impassively as the radiation was distributed to the sludge like creature on the table Peter Parker smirked. 

\\ What better way to defeat a symbiot enhance person, than to create an enhance symbiot and merge it with an enhanced human…he hehe …my revenge will be complete soon. 

** Flashback** 

\\ now that I have the samples of venom and carnage… I will need the D.N.A data at the university.// 

Web slinging towards the university Peter snarled as his spider sense started to go off. 

" Well so you are spider man… I'm surprised…" 

Before the person could finish the sentence Peter blurred as he slammed a fist in the persons face, not perturbed one bit by the sound of crunching bone, he used his synthetic webbing to grab one of his most hated enemy and swung him into a wall. 

Barely able to see the glowing man approach him Doc. Octopus started to flay his mechanic arms hoping to stop the mad man in his tracks. 

Smiling at his downed opponent Peter started to glow as all his hatred and anger started to lash out begging to be released. 

** End flashback** 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

" So son-in-law have you find away to duplicate what you did in today's battle…" 

Sighing Ranma sat down beside the grumbling metal man beside him with a look of defeat on his face. 

" Well… I figured out how I did it but… I'm not sure if it is anything like the blast I used a against that robot thing… this blast… well I think I absorbed Ryoga's Shi Shi Hokodan… and then coated it with my mutant abilities…" 

Seeing what Ranma's theory was heading cologne interrupted him. 

" I see so you basically absorbed the blast and then sent it back at him, am I right?" 

Nodding his head Ranma turned to his grumbling companion. 

" Hey man come on it's not like you lost or any thing." 

Glaring at Ranma, Ryoga just snorted and went back to his grumbling about how unfair it all is for Ranma to get all the cool abilities. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

" Ohh… Saotome do you think Akane could be right… that your son… your son is one of…Them…"

Said Soun Tendo as he latched on to his friend for the hundredth time this day. 

Patting his friend on the back, Genma replied,

" Let's hope not old friend… for if he is…" 

Leaving the sentence at that Genma walked out to the Dojo and did something he hadn't done in along time, He started a kata. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"Hmm it seems that cerebrio (sp) has picked up two relatively new mutants…" 

Looking at his mentor Scott Summers replied to the statement,

" Why is this a concern?" 

Looking at his student the Professor continued. 

" From the data ceribrio (sp) has gotten… they are located in Japan… one of the mutant have the ability to manipulate light, or light based energy… while the other has a mutant x gene similar to Colossus (sp)." 

Interrupting Scott's reply was a gruff voice, who's source was a moderately short man wearing a blue jeans pant and a black t-shirt that seemed to clung to his very frame. 

" I don't think you answered, four eye's question professor." 

" Well answering that question is quite simple, these two mutant's seemed to be learning how to use there abilities. 

They have even come in contact with a sentinel… not any of the new models we've been facing… but to have so little control over there powers will leave them an easy target to mutant haters or any other enemy we mutants have.

Not to mention the danger they represent if we don't help them control their power's" 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Looking at the holographic picture of earth a figure seated upon a throne smiled, it's eyes glowing a malevolent red. 

" Soon I will rule the planet earth, and then we can start terra farming the other planets to start my army… soon the people of Zenith will fear my power…and then the Universe…" 

A figure that seemed to be pure liquid interrupted the person's rant. " Sir, After running scan's on the populace there seemed to be some with an over develop gene of some sort…" 

Looking at the figure the man nodded his acceptance and said, " Why are these people a concern of mine?" 

Continuing the figure said. 

" The gene seems to grant these people some sort of immunity to…(cough)… some of your abilities." 

Staring at the figure the man replied,

" and which abilities are these?" 

The form seem to melt then reshape it self, after this continued for a couple seconds it continued it's speech, 

" Well… according to the data from the scans… your ability to control lesser beings… would be null… you see this gene affects the brain as it does there entire body… because of this their brain emits a different electrical synapse than a normal being that has not gone through the natural stages of evolution to control their very being." 

Snarling at this the figure looked at the hologram of the earth and smile. 

\\ Well it would be boring without a few challenges…// 

TBC. 

Mutant Data: 

Ryoga - Mutant - Ability to encase himself in a metallic alloy of an unknown factor… cannot be harmed or scratch by adamantium or any metal known to man… can with stand extreme heat or cold. Cannot manipulate chi in mutant form. 


	2. Symbiotic - struggles

Mutagenic Crisis  Mutagenic Crisis 

Chapter 2 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

" The engagement is off ?" asked Ranma as he stared at the Tendos and his father, with a shocked expression on his face. 

" But why… I thought…" 

Snorting Genma looked at the boy before him in disgust and said, 

" You thought what …Mutant!" 

Looking at his father betrayal clearly written in his eyes Ranma turned his back and walked towards the gate. 

That was when he heard the comment's that made him almost collapse in tears. 

" I can't believe that perverted freak… thinking he would be allowed to stay here!" 

" My… I … feel pretty bad for poor Ranma-Kun… but he really shouldn't be out in civilized populace like this…" 

" Damn mutant… sorry Tendo… but it doesn't seem like the schools will be united…" 

" … I … Guess it was for the best Saotome… but what will you tell your wife?" 

++++++++++++++++++++++ 

\\ Well I better find Ryoga before he wonder's off… Damn pop's…// 

" Hold it Saotome…" 

Sighing Ranma turned to see Nabiki standing behind him with an all too familiar smirk. 

" What do you want Nabiki…" asked Ranma. 

" … Oh… don't worry Saotome…or is it just Ranma now?" 

Seeing Ranma wince at his new position in the Japanese class system. 

" Well .. I just wanted to say see you around… I would offer you my help, but you just don't have any money…" 

With that Nabiki headed back to her home at the Tendo Dojo. 

"Yea… thanks for rubbing it in Nabiki…" 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

New York 

"It's complete…." 

Looking at the wiggling mass of symbiotic life, Peter smiled, for the first time in months he would have the power to make his enemies pay. 

" Today truly marks the death of Spiderman… and the birth of the Midnight Crawler!" 

With that he grabbed the red and black mass that was struggling to find the source it needs to live. 

Screaming as the Symbiot started to attach it self to his immune system Peter fell into unconsciousness leaving the mutant symbiot to do it's job. 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

"We are in Japanese air space and should be reaching Nerima in a couple of minutes Professor." 

Nodding his head professor Xavier started to do a brief san on the mutant that seemed to be moving at a fast pace towards the eastern section of the Nerima district. 

"… Oh no… I was worried something like this would happen…" 

Looking up from her comic book Jubilation lee or Jubilee asked, 

" What do you mean professor is something wrong?" 

Sighing professor Xavier looked at the cities of Japan that they were passing and replied. 

" One of the mutant's… Ranma… was just rejected by his friend's and family ... we have to hurry… he might do something… drastic…" 

Nodding Jubilee could only remember when she was turned out by her parents… 

\\ I hope he doesn't do anything stupid…// 

+++++++++++++++++++++ 

Flying towards the training area he had been using with Ryoga and Cologne, Ranma couldn't help but look at the irony in this big mess. 

\\ I was the one who wanted to get out of the arrangements… and baka pop and mister Tendo wanted it… and now they are the one who broke it…// 

Sensing an attack coming from the right Ranma did a somersault and watch as a vacuum blade flew past his last location. 

\\… No…it cant be… he wouldn't do this…// 

Looking down Ranma's fear of who the person that had attacked him was shown as being true, for the person stood on a roof glaring at him and a snarl upon his lips. 

Lips shivering as he gaze at his attacker Ranma floated down to the ground his pigtail fluttering in the light updraft. 

" What are you doing pop's?" 

Snorting at the boy before him Genma replied. 

" It's very simple …Boy… I will not have one of you freak's walking around and perverting my Art!!" 

Stepping back a bit disturbed at his father's attitude Ranma replied. 

" What are you saying Pop's?… are you going to ban me from using the anything goes?" 

Snorting in reply Genma launched himself at Ranma. 

" You aren't my son boy… as far as I care I have no son… and I wont let a freak like you live!" 

Punching at Ranma at a speed that he had never seen from him before, Genma managed to get a solid hit in. 

Getting up from where he had landed Ranma snarled and started to focus on his mutant factor, thus triggering the transformation. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Cologne frowned once again, she had heard the discussion between Ranma and the Tendo's, and was not happy one bit. 

\\ These Japanese and their stupid beliefs… they should be proud that one of their own has been giving such an ability…// 

" You there!!" 

Turning around cologne blinked as she looked at a young girl about Ranma's age looking at her with a smirk. 

\\ this girl is not all she seem… she has no chi in her body…// 

Stepping back while gathering chi into her small frame Cologne asked. " What do you want young one" 

Watching as the girl toss her long Blue hair over her shoulder, Cologne almost gasped when she saw the elf like ears. 

" Well… my master sent me to this place to collect the humans here that seem to be super powered… anyway you are one of them... so I have come to collect you." 

Nodding her head cologne launched her self at the girl, only to find her self in the Amazon village. 

\\ what's going on here… the village it's// 

Looking around Cologne saw the village of her birth being burned to the ground, with Amazon warriors lying in their own blood. 

She screamed as the smell of burning flesh and blood reached her nose, she screamed till the darkness finally accepted her. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Opening his eyes he could see that it was night and he was still in his lab. \\ the light's are off but yet I see perfectly…// 

\\ that is right master… we are more than the others… will we be going out tonight?// 

Looking up in shock Peter saw his reflection in the mirror and he heard the voice of his simbiot, and he smiled. 

" Yes my friend …we will go out tonight… but not after the others no… we are going to test our capabilities" 

\\ very well master… we shall go// 

with that the symbiot joined it's thoughts with its master, giving him a new perspective and sight. 

Tracing the red spider symbol on his chest and his full black suit the former Spiderman leaped out of his window ready to test his new abilities. 

( Note: The suits look like the symbiot s-man only everything that used to be white is red) 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

" She is a bit old isn't she…" 

Said a voice as he looked at the floating body in the E.G.M chamber. 

Nodding her head Teka replied,

" Her age had surprised me at first… but she has an enormous amount of energy that she has total control over." 

Nodding his head, the figure left the room with one final order, " I want you to alter her age and rewrite her mind from top to bottom… and please leave her memories intact it will be crucial for my later activities… I have made a list of abilities for you to add to her mind sync." 

Nodding her head Teka turned to her fellow lieutenant and said. " While I take care of this, I want you to acquire… one Genma Saotome and an Akane Tendo… I will send Cypher to collect the rest." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Getting up as he was slammed into a house by a glowing Genma, Ranma attacked this time utilizing his mutant power. 

\\ …Ok … all I have to do is focus on the energy the sun gives off… yes I can feel it…// 

Watching as the thing he knew was Ranma charge at him and started to change color from a smooth yellow to dark red. Not the least bit disturbed by the things change in color Genma readied himself to release another barrage of vacuum blade. 

\\… yes this is more than enough to execute the attack… I only hope it's no too powerful…// 

Flipping out of the way as Genma started to release vacuum blades after vacuum blades Ranma changed his trajectory, bouncing of a tree and launching himself at his former father. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Leading the people before him to his camp site Ryoga started to think on what had happened to led him this stage in his life. 

** Flashback** 

" Unregistered mutant located… executing capture protocol." 

Ryoga watched in shock as the Giant robot attacked the glowing figure who was flying around it and wobbling as if it had just started to fly. 

Snarling as the figure got hit with some type of laser Ryoga charged the thing striking the earth under it creating an explosion of debris that bounced off the metal as if it was nothing. 

" New mutant signature registered… signal fluctuating … Mutant signature getting stronger… eliminate future threat." 

Watching as the thing stop trying to blast the floating figure and turned its attention to him, Ryoga frowned as he started to reach for his chi. 

\\ What tha … my chi… what's going on it's…// 

Looking down at his now metallic hands Ryoga stared wide eyes till he did the only thing he could think of, he fainted. 

** End Flashback** 

Turning his attention towards the people that were keeping them selves busy by having a conversation among themselves. 

" … well Ranma should have been here by now, I really should go check if he's alright but…" 

Looking at the suddenly embarrassed boy professor X did a brief scan of his mind and smiled.

" Don't worry lad, your so called curse was a side effect of your inactive mutant gene… with you consciously using your powers it is no longer a problem." 

Smiling Ryoga almost jumped for joy until he remembered what they were talking about. 

" I will go visit the Tendo's… that's where he was heading…" 

Nodding Professor looked at some of his students and said. " Bring Logan, Jean and Jubilee with you, just incase you run into trouble." 

Shrugging his shoulder Ryoga motioned for them to follow him. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Seeing the city blur beneath him Peter smirked as he saw a mugging in process. 

" Gimme your purse woman, and you might just leave this encounter alive!!" sneered a man wearing a black ski mask and a black t-shirt and blue jeans pant. 

Shaking in fear the woman shakily gave the man her purse. While doing this she stepped into the light, showing the robber her shapely and athletic figure that was being shown off by her short skirt and business jacket. 

Licking his lips and a haze coming over his eyes the robber looked the woman from head to toe then smirked. 

" You know what bitch… I think I will help my self to a piece of ass tonight." With that the man broke out into a histerical bout of laughter. 

Listening to the fool laughing like an idiot, Peter watched as the man grabbed the woman. 

\\ Master should we … interfere ?…// 

asked the voice of the symbiotic that was delving through his host/masters memories and realizing that what was about to happen was wrong. 

Looking on as the man started to massage the struggling woman's breast Peter shrugged and relaxed a bit, seeming to lounge on the side of the wall. 

\\ … Master… did my counter parts actions changed you so much…?// 

Frowning under the mask Peter jumped to another building then flipped down behind the man that had just loosened his zipper. 

" I wouldn't do that If I were you" 

Stopping suddenly the man turned around expecting Spiderman or one of the many vigilantes that was going around New York. 

" hehe… would you believe she was my girlfriend?" 

Asked the man as he stepped behind the woman who was curled up in a tight ball and trembling in fright and shock. 

Looking down at the woman for a slight second his spider sense went off way before the man even leveled the gun at him, by the time the trigger was squeezed he was behind the man with a dark aura surrounding him. 

\\ … Master… you are emitting an highly potent form of energy… how is this possible I do not remember you being able to harness such energy…// 

Ignoring the voice for a second Peter started his work. 

Looking in shock as the thing ripped the man left arm off then started to beat him with it the woman fainted after the man started to glow black again and started to twist the man foot into different angles that should be impossible for a human body part. 

Looking down at the Practically dead man Peter looked towards the oncoming police officer and said. 

" With the death of Spiderman a new Spider awakes… The Midnight Crawler!!" with that he disappeared in the darkness. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Absorbing the tremendous blast Genma had just executed, Ranma started to redirect the energy to his hands releasing a much more powerful blast at the fat man before him. 

Dodging the attack Genma glared at the mutant before him. 

" You (panting) freak… I won't (Pant) let you live!!" 

"Hold it right their bub!" 

TBC. 

Mutant Data: 

Teka - Mutant Alien - Psychic ability said to be second to none… can create a being's worse fear and make it take on a corporeal form. High agility and mental shield. 


	3. Mutant hater

New Document  Mutagenic Crisis 

Chapter 3 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or the characters from marvel comics… 

++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Looking to his right, Genma saw a man dressed in a blue jeans pants and a black t-shirt walking towards him with a smirk on his face. 

" Leave me alone (pant) Gajin, or I'll make you regret it!" 

Smirking Logan took up a lose karate stance and replied.

" Lets go… bub" 

Looking at Ranma for a second, Genma frowned, then charged the man that had interrupted his fight. 

Reaching in time to see Ranma turning back to his normal form, Ryoga ran towards him, ignoring the battle going on to the right of him. 

" Hey Ranma, what happened to you ?." 

Looking at Ryoga, Ranma smirked and replied. 

" Well I went to see the Tendo's and …." 

** Flashback** 

\\ I hope every one was ok while I was training…// 

Opening the door to the house Ranma was greeted by the ever smiling Kasumi. 

" Ranma…. Is it really you?" 

"… uhn… yea it's me Kasumi…" 

"Who is it Kasumi dear?" 

" Oh, its just Ranma-kun father." 

After hearing couple of mutterings in the back ground, Mr. Tendo and Genma Saotome came rushing out, followed behind them was Akane with a scowl on her face. 

" Wahhhh … my son-in-law is alright… Akane how could you tell your father that Ranma was one of those monsters?" 

" But… but… its true I saw it…" 

" Ranma ma boy, come in and get ready for the marriage" 

" Who's marriage old man?" 

" Ohh, silly Ranma-kun, your's and Akane's of course." 

Shaking his head Ranma replied. 

" Uhn… guys I came to tell you … I will be training with the old ghoul… you see… I am a…" 

" A mutant that's what he is!!" Shouted Akane as she stormed in front of his face and daring him to say no. 

" Uhn yea…" 

Realizing that everyone had stopped what they were doing and staring at him Ranma chuckled nervously. 

Standing to the side Nabiki raised an eyebrow at the event's that was playing out before her. 

\\ Well leave it to Ranma to turn everything upside down.// 

\\ hmmm…. I wonder if he would be interested in Saotome?// (wonder if anyone can figure out who she's talking about… -_-) 

Shrugging, Nabiki dialed the number to one of her old acquaintances. 

\\ hmmm… the silence is about to break…// 

Staring at the boy before him Genma finally said, 

" You are huh ? … your one of those filthy monsters, that wonder the streets, feeding on the innocents…" 

Looking at his friend and then Ranma, Soun face turned from weepy and emotional to hard and disgusted. 

" I will not allow you within my home or associating with my precious little girls… now leave!!" 

Staring in shock, Ranma shook his head as he realized what was happening. 

" The engagement is off ?" asked Ranma as he stared at the Tendos and his father, with a shocked expression on his face. 

" But why… I thought…" 

Snorting Genma looked at the boy before him in disgust and said, 

" You thought what …Mutant!" 

Looking at his father, betrayal clearly written in his eyes Ranma turned his back and walked towards the gate. 

That was when he heard the comment's that made him almost collapse in tears. 

" I can't believe that perverted freak… thinking he would be allowed to stay here!" 

" My… I … feel pretty bad for poor Ranma-Kun… but he really shouldn't be out in civilized populace like this…" 

" Damn mutant… sorry Tendo… but it doesn't seem like the schools will be united…" 

" … I … Guess it was for the best Saotome… but what will you tell your wife?" 

** End flashback** 

Seeing that Ranma finished his tale, Ryoga nodded his understanding, that was when he heard someone approaching. 

+++++++++++++++++++ 

" Come on fatso, you can do better than that… or is it that you just like picking on kids huh?" 

Ignoring the insult Genma continued to launch punch and kicks at his opponent. 

\\ what is he made of … I think I cracked my hand on his face…// 

" Come on fatso, your slowing down, keep up the pace… or you might make me go berserk." 

Snarling Genma feigned to the right, but then flipped backwards releasing two vacuum blades at his foe, who realized what was happening a bit too slow. 

Ranma stared in shock as his father used his so called forbidden technique on the man that had no way of avoiding it. 

\\ this… can't be happening… he killed him…// 

Looking to his right has he heard two voice screaming and one snarling in rage, Ranma turned to see the girl he had talk to and the red head running towards the man that seem to be holding in his intestines. 

" Damn fool… you saw what you made me do… not my problem doh … now back to the mutant freak…" 

Looking up at the man before him, Logan smiled and said. " You only scratched me fatso, but since you like fighting mutant freaks so much." 

Staring in shock as the man got up and didn't have a single cut mark on him or a scratch, Genma shakily gathered his chi to perform one of his treasured techniques. 

" You know what fatso… you surprised me … so, here's a surprise for you." 

With that Logan flexed his muscle slightly and then " Surprise…" 

Stopping their run towards Logan, Jubilee and Jean couldn't help but smile at Logan's theatrics. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

\\ Master… I have located a symbiotic life form close by… what will you do…// 

Snarling a bit Peter willed his new costume on, and hid in the shadows. 

Looking around the rooftop he was currently on Venom snarled. 

\\ Where is he … I sensed him a few seconds ago…// 

" We know that your there Parker… show your self…" 

Smiling Peter walked out of the shadows, and said. 

" Hello Venom!! Its show time…" 

With that he blurred, burying slammed his fist into Venoms face. 

Barely feeling the hit Venom snarled as he looked ay his foe's new suit. 

\\ … a symbiot.. but how?// 

Smiling Peter willed his suit to create two extra arm's. 

" Hey Eddie, how you like the new suite" 

Snarling in reply, Venom charged his foe, dodging the two extra arm's but not fast enough to dodge the other two. 

\\ Master, based on the knowledge I have delved into… the original symbiot's have visited a vast amount of planets… and from some of that knowledge I understand that the energy you emitted that night can be used as a very effective weapon.// 

Ignoring his symbiotic partner for the moment, Peter continued to pound on the now unconscious Venom. 

++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Barley breathing Genma looked up from the stump that was once his left hand and glared at the snarling figure before him. 

Watching as the boy he came to help, ran to help the hurt Jubilee, Logan thought of what happened a few minutes ago. 

** Flashback** 

"So… you giving up rookie? … or do you want some new scars to match your growing collection." 

Snarling, Genma looked around, only to spot the two girls that came with the mutant. \\ I bet those two sluts, are mutants too…// 

Smiling as an idea came to him, Genma charged his opponent but altered his course at the last minute. 

Snarling as his opponent ran towards Jubilee and Jean, Logan tried to reach the fat man in time before he could do anything stupid. 

\\ Hmph I knew it would work.// 

Jumping at a height of 20ft, Genma twisted as he released his revised vacuum blade. 

\\ I knew watching the boy practicing and noting his techniques would pay off.// 

" Ha!! Hazan Blades of fury!!!" 

With that he released three miniature tornados. 

Looking on in shock, Ranma realized that the technique was a revision of the vacuum blades and a duplication of sorts of the hiryu shoten ha. 

\\ When, was the old man this good… was he really holding back in all our sparing?// 

Ranma was brought out of his contemplation by the scream of fright and shout if anger that was going around. 

Transforming his body to his mutant form, Ryoga managed to get between Genma's attack and its target, but not before some of the mini vacuum tornado's reached its intended target. 

Snarling as jubilee collapsed, Logan got a burst of speed, reaching Genma before he could even congratulate himself. 

Blinking in surprise, Genma stared in shock for a slight second before his training took over, as he dodged the attack he cursed himself for the lack of control, but even his martial arts ability gave him what was needed to avoid a beserker Logan. 

** End Flashback** 

++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

In a place where time and the laws of physics are nonexistant, a malevolent figure smiled. 

\\ Soon… these up coming events will give me the edge I always wanted… soon the world will be mine… and people will learn to fear The…// 

Stopping his thoughts the figure watched as more events that will be crucial to his plans unfolded. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"Do you understand your mission?" 

Looking up from her kneeling position, a woman of twenty three years, or what seemed to be twenty three years nodded her long purple hair shining with a light glow. 

" Yes… I understand, mistress." 

Smiling Teka looked at the new and improved Amazon and had to wonder at the things their scientist could pull off. 

" Well since you know your mission, I want you to annihilate all threats we may face in the future, you will be assigned a partner once she has been… assimilated to our cause." 

Nodding her acceptance to the new information, Cologne asked. 

" Mistress… about these mutants…" 

" Do not worry about them… your powers should be enough for you to defeat most of them… and those you cannot… avoid them." 

Looking a bit perplexed Cologne nodded her head then disappeared in an explosion of Chi. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Looking at her environment a small old woman walked towards the group of girls that was talking in the park ahead of her. 

\\ Hmmm… the one that is emitting this energy I'm feeling must be this Akane Tendo… well know, it's time for me to get our new recruit.// 

" Hey Akane? Isn't that Cologne over there?" 

Looking in the direction her friend was pointing Akane nodded her head and went back to the conversation she was having with the others. 

\\ How should I do this… hmmm… I know// 

" Akane I want to talk to you for a bit." 

Blinking at the old woman before her Akane shrugged and walked towards her. 

" What do you want cologne?" 

" Oh nothing Akane… I was just wondering if you needed… any comfort… after losing your fiancée and all…" 

Raising a brow at the nervous old woman before her Akane asked. 

" What is it you want Cologne… I don't have times for your Amazon games." 

Sighing the old woman walked up to Akane and gently tapped her on arm and replied. 

" I just wanted to know if you really giving up on Ranma?" 

Smiling Akane turned her back and left the old woman there without an answer. 

Watching the young girl return to her friends, the old woman walked behind a tree, Smiling the old woman form shifted to silvery liquid like being that seem to cackle for a while before it's shape changed into that of a young child. 

\\ Perfect… my dark touch should be draining all her strength … hmmm, by the end of the day she should be in a slight comma… and then i will collect her for the master // 

+++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Looking at the unconscious Man before him, Ranma sighed as he knew it would not be safe to stick around. 

" Did you call the hospital?" 

Looking at Genma's bleeding form, Ryoga nodded, and walked towards the camp he had left the rest of the Xmen. 

\\ Why did everything get so out of hand? … only two thing's good came out of this, me and Ranma are friends again … well real friends, and my direction curse is gone.// 

Walking ahead of Ranma, Ryoga couldn't help but wonder. 

\\ What will happen next?// 

++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

" You sure this will work?" 

Asked Peter as he leaned against a building. 

\\ Yes master, I'm sure, the technique is fairly simple.// 

Looking at the Unconscious Eddie Brock before him Peter sighed. 

\\ I really don't want to do this… but for M J's sake I must do this// 

Willing his suit on Peter grabbed a pail of water that was beside him and dumped it over the unconscious man head. 

" What tha… Parker?" 

" Well at least you recognize me Brock" 

Looking at his hand for a minute Peter willed his suit to produce claws that gleamed as if they were made of metal. 

" I'm going to make you regret what you did to Mary Jane" 

Looking at the man before him in disgust, Eddie smiled and replied. 

" You know Parker, I really enjoyed her dieing moment… I bet she enjoyed it too after all a person don't moan like THa…" 

Snarling as he grabbed Eddie by the throat Peter willed the mask off his face. 

" You… Bastard… don't you dare… talk about my M J… I should kill you right now!" 

Smiling, Brock replied. 

" Then why don't you ?" 

Turning his back to Eddie Peter sighed, and said. 

" Unlike you… I find it very disturbing to… kill… But that shouldn't matter any more should it? … I killed Doc Oct…" 

\\ Master, he is about to activate my parent symbiot.// 

Smiling Peter turned around just in time to see Eddie back in his Venom persona and the broken rope on the floor. 

" Well… I'm glad you're going to make this easier for me… I don't think I could kill you if you didn't fight back." 

Willing his mask on, the two Titans blurred as they battled for life and vengeance. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

" You want me to come with you to America?" 

Asked a surprised Ranma as he looked at the bald man before him. 

" Yes Ranma, You and Ryoga need to learn control over your new abilities, I know you understand the risk of not fully understanding your mutant abilities." 

Nodding his head, Ranma looked at Ryoga, who shrugged. 

" I think I will accept your offer professor, but I don't know how to speak…" 

" English, yes I know, Beast will take care of that and any other schooling you will go through." 

Blinking at the mention of school, Ranma sighed as he realized he might as well get an education. 

\\ Might as well, with out a martial Arts school I am not a martial artist… I guess this is a new start.// 

" Ok, but we have to wait for Cologne, she is suppose to meet us here in a couple minutes." 

Nodding his head Professor Xavier looked at the blackbird and sighed. 

\\ Jubilee should be fine… I will have to get her and the other's training in close combat… this was too close to not be careful in the future.// 

+++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Eyes glowing, a figure watched as the Alien force slowly took over the government of different countries, without the knowledge of the people. 

" Hehehehehe… yes ... soon … they will gain what they want… the Xmen shall fall, especially you Scott Summers, and soon I Apo…" 

\\ What's this… an ... unexpected turn of event's…// 

+++++++++++++++++++++++ 

" You say this Ranma Saotome, is a mutant and an extremely powerful martial artist?" 

Nodding his head Magneto switched of the cell phone he kept for emergency's and smiled. 

\\ Well I will see what this new Mutant has to offer// 

" Hehehehehehehehe…" 

+++++++++++++++++++++++ 

TBC. 

Mutant Data: 

Cobalt - Alien, Liquid base - Has no true corporeal form … can imitate any object or being it sees… special ability , Life Drain … can slowly take your life force or quickly… depends on technique used.

Believed to be immortal no such proof since one cannot tell when there around one of that species. 


	4. Magnetic times, hearts reasoning

New Document  Mutagenic Crisis 

Chapter 3 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or the marvel character's that are within this fic. 

++++++++++++++++++ 

Nekohaten 

\\ Where great grandmother go all these days… and why does she want me to stay away from the Tendo's and Ranma?// 

Sighing Xian pu looked up as a customer walked in. 

" Hello are you the one known as Xian puu?" 

Asked a boy white sparkling silver hair, it's bangs falling over his left eye and some how avoiding the right. 

\\ What does he want… he pretty cute…// 

" Yes I Xian pu, what you want?" 

Smiling the figure looked behind her and replied. " And I gather that the young man behind you is the one they called mousse." 

Nodding her head and a bit suspicious, Xian pu asked. 

" yes and who are you?" 

Smiling the young man put a hand in his pants pocket and replied. 

" Well… my name is Shin… and I came here to bring you and your boyfriend there to your great grandmother." 

Blinking at the man, Xian pu frowned and backed away. " What you do to great grand mother?" 

Smiling the man replied. 

" I have no time for this, literally… Time freeze" 

Looking around for a moment, the boy smiled as his attack stopped all time in the nekohaten. 

" Hmmm… I better hurry and get them out of here." 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

" You did a good job Cobalt, the Tendo girl will make a fine addition to our cause." 

Bowing Cobalt smiled and replied. 

" I am honored to have been of service, Master." 

" Good… I have another mission for you." 

Looking up from his position Cobalt asked. 

" Master?" 

" Yes … I want you and cipher to recruit Genma Saotome and the Kuno siblings." 

Bowing his head Cobalt stood and walked off to perform his mission. 

+++++++++++++++++++++ 

" Where is Cologne? She should have been her by now" 

Sighing Ryoga looked at the annoyed Ranma and said. 

" I don't know but, we could leave a note." 

Glaring at Ryoga for a while, Ranma sighed and replied. 

" I just … she helped us out and all, I just wanted to say goodbye to her face…" 

Looking at the two teens Logan frowned then turned to the professor. 

" you and the others can go, I'll stay and look after those two until this Cologne comes back." 

Nodding his head Charles Xavier looked at the two boys and said. 

" Ok… Ranma, Ryoga, Logan will be staying here with you two so he can contact us when you are ready." 

Seeing the boys nod in agreement Charles turned and made his way towards the blackbird. 

++++++++++++++++++ 

Smiling as he put Xianpu and Mu tsu in two tanks next to the one the Tendo girl was in, Shin started the program that would turn them into the perfect warriors. 

" Meta conversion should be finish within three hours, then these three can join Cologne." 

With that Shin walked out of the lab not seeing a form walking towards the machine. 

\\ Excellent, this is going according to plan, all I need is to put this program…// 

After typing in a few commands the figure vanished in a portal that opened up behind it. 

++++++++++++++++++++++ 

" So, Where is this Ranma Saotome?" 

Smiling at the figure Nabiki held out her hand's 

Frowning the figure produced a brief case. 

" Within this is all the money will need for the most of your life, But until you give me the information, you will not see it." 

Not showing the slightest bit of emotion Nabiki replied, 

" And how can I be sure you even have money within that case or if it's not counterfeit?" 

Smiling under his helmet the figure opened the case to prove his point. 

" You know I do not use counterfeit Nabiki and I don't plan on betraying my word. Now where is this Saotome?" 

Smiling Nabiki handed the figure a map that held the directions and replied. 

" That is the direction to Ranma, now Pay up." 

Smiling at Nabiki, Magneto started to float upwards and said. 

" I thank you for the information Nabiki, but I have no more use for you…" 

Blinking at the man, no mutant before her. Nabiki stepped back as she instantly realized her life was in danger. 

\\ I should have known better than trust him… I'm getting soft…// 

Smiling as he created a magnetic field around Nabiki, Magneto started to shrink the force field and smiled as the girl started to scream and beg for mercy. 

" I would stop that if I were you." 

Said a familiar female voice. 

Looking around Magneto almost broke out laughing as the girl got into a fighting stance with a giant spatula before her. 

\\ She's using a Spatula? … A Metal Spatula at that…// 

" I don't know what you got against Nabiki but you're not going to hurt her while I'm around." 

Smiling Magneto replied. 

" Ok… I guess you're right… I'll have to get rid of you first!!" 

With that he waved his hand making the Giant Spatula wrap around Ukyo. 

" You bastard let me go!!" 

Smiling Magneto floated down to the ground and started to walk towards the immobile Ukyo. 

" Stop it right there mutant!!" 

Looking towards the new voice Magneto ignored the two downed humans and turned towards these new threat. 

" Look what we have here Cobalt… I would never dreamed that I would be given this chance to destroy a mutant, this soon." 

"Hehe I know what you mean Shin, so what shall we do with the two girls when we're finished with him?" 

" I dunno… the one with the weird weapon can be transformed … the one with no fighting skill could make a good bed slave I guess or we could just kill them." 

" Hehe I never laid a human before I think I'll go for the the first choice." 

" Who are you to interfere with me? Do you not know who I am?" 

Looking as the Mutant started to float upwards and discharging a high amount of magnetic discharge. 

\\ Damn, he just had to control magnetic energy, my time manipulation will have no effect on him but neither will his magnetic force…// 

" Hey Cobalt, it seems like we'll have to work harder than normal for this one." 

" Ohh I see… no matter." 

With that he changed into an identical version of Magneto and smirked. 

" let's do this." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++ 

" Is this the Room that Genma Saotome reside in?" 

Asked a man with long red hair that was tied in a pigtail that was wrapped around his neck. 

A bit disturbed by the man's red eye's the woman nodded and hurried off. 

" Hehe… soon … hehehe." 

Walking into the room the man frowned when he saw the battered and mutilated form of Genma. 

" Well I guess that the boss will have to patch him up first…" 

Shrugging the red headed man grabbed the unconscious figure and disappeared in a burst of smoke leaving the room empty of all life. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"Why did you do it Cologne? … The Amazon Village was our home … our legacy…" 

" Maybe at one time I would care about the Amazon's… but I only serve or care about the master." 

With that the young purple haired woman launched herself at her childhood friend, the burning Amazon Village the stage of their Climatic battle. 

Dodging the flurry of punches and kicks Lao Xan could barely avoid the young Meta human. 

\\ She's faster than ever… I can barely see her attacks.// 

Smiling as she jumped backwards Cologne started to unleash her Aura and almost broke out laughing as Lao Xan almost fainted by the power she now held. 

" What's the matter Lao … are you, Scared, What happened to your Amazon pride?" 

Snarling at the insult Lao Xan launched her self at Cologne releasing a chi blast as a diversion. 

Swatting the purple ball of chi away cologne smirked, and started to use her Chi to float into the air. 

\\ She can fly? … this is bad really bad … I just hope the children got out safe…// 

" Oh don't worry about the children Lao Xan, I will take care of them once I'm finished playing with you." 

" What tha…" 

\\ Can she read my mind ?"// 

Chuckling, Cologne hovered a bit lower and said. 

" Oh, I can do that and much more" 

With that her eyes glowed a dark blue. 

" Wha…what are you doing ?" 

"Oh, nothing much… just assuring that the Amazon village is destroyed, as I was ordered." 

Lao Xan gasped when she felt her heart pulsing faster and faster and her lungs expanding. 

Turning away from the event that was about to happen, Cologne frowned until she heard a pop and splattering of pieces of meat. 

" It took long enough…" 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Frowning as he walked around the campsite, Ranma looked at Ryoga, who was talking to Logan in perfect English. 

\\ Where the heck is the old ghoul? , She should have been here hour's ago…// 

A bit worried Ryoga looked towards Ranma and said. 

" Do you think something could have happened to her?" 

Snorting , Ranma looked at Ryoga and replied. 

" I doubt it , The old ghoul is one of the strongest martial artist I know, and I don't sense any chi in this area strong enough to beat her." 

Nodding his head, Ryoga walked towards his back pack but stopped suddenly. 

" Do you sense that…" 

Looking in the direction of Furinkan High Ranma frowned. 

" Yea… it's not Chi… but it's powerful... and there's three of them." 

Looking in the direction the two boys were looking Logan frowned. 

\\ I sense it… it's the same feeling I get around Magneto…// 

Grabbing a duffel bag that was lying on the ground Logan opened it and smirked. 

" It's time for the wolverine to hunt his prey." 

Watching as Logan put on a tight yellow and black body suit Ranma smiled as he realized it must be the way he hide his identity from society. 

" So, what's the plan ?" 

Seeing Ranma, and Ryoga looking as if he had said something wrong, wolverine sighed. 

" Don't tell me you guys are just going to run head on into this?" 

Looking at Ryoga Ranma shrugged and replied. 

" Uhn, Yea…" 

Nodding his head Wolverine turned towards the direction his weakness was and smirked. 

\\ hehe… I like these kids already, but we need to take on Magneto… and I can't harm him and neither can the Ryoga kid if he uses his power… hehe… I've been hanging around four eye's for too long.// 

" Let's go then" 

" Hai" 

"Hai" 

++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Frowning as he looked around the house Soun looked to his eldest daughter. 

" Uhn… Kasumi… have you seen Akane, or Nabiki this morning?" 

Looking at her father for a second Kasumi frowned a bit, then replied. 

" I haven't seen Akane since yesterday… and Nabiki said she had something important to do…" 

Nodding his head, Soun walked to the door and looked out. 

" It's not like Akane to stay out like this… I'll be back Kasumi… I … I'm going to look for her." 

++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Clutching his hand in pain Magneto glared at the Shape Shifter as its hand morphed into an axe. 

" You will not defeat me this easily!!" 

Using his magnetic Abilities to levitate all the metallic objects around him, Magneto sent them flying, only to see them pause in mid air. 

" Having problems? … Your powers are neutralized by mine… if I will it I could stop time for this entire area." 

Smirking at the silver haired boy, Magneto shrugged and replied. 

" You could do that but my magnetic abilities would disrupt your control on the area I'm at, and leaving us in the same position we are now." 

Warping time around the object's till they became rusty and brittle, Shin smiled at Magneto and charged at him ready to show him his fighting prowess. 

" well we can stand here all day or we can finish this… and I would rather finish it." 

Snarling Magneto avoided the axe, which was once Cobalt's arm and mentally berated himself. 

\\ this is not good… I have never encountered someone that my mutant power's were useless against… I have no way of winning …// 

" Well, well, I never thought I would see the day that Magneto would be beaten… but it stem's I made it just in time to witness it." 

Looking towards the familiar voice Magneto was greeted with the site of Wolverine and two Japanese teens. 

" You know, normally I would love to beat you around a bit… but I'm kinda busy right now." 

Smirking as he looked at Magneto's enemies, Wolverine sniffed and frowned as he backed away a bit. 

\\ Hmmm… whatever those guy's are they definitely aint human…// 

Looking as he saw Ranma, and the Ryoga kid run off to help two girls that were laying unconscious on the ground. 

" I don't know who you guy's are … but you aint human, so I would advice you to leave know… or else you wont like it." 

Smiling the silver haired boy walked towards wolverine, ignoring Magneto for the moment. 

" Or else what? … Mutant!!" 

" Or Else these, bub" 

With that he released his claws and smirked at the silver haired boy. 

+++++++++++++++++++++ 

Smirking as he stood on the Brooklyn bridge, his arch enemy held above his head, Peter sighed. 

\\ What is the matter master?// 

" It's just … I can't do it all this hate… I can admit I hate this world, this thing in my hands but … but I cant kill … not in cold blood … not even to avenge…" 

\\ I understand master ... but to avoid what happen to this Mary Jane to happen to others …// 

" I know … that's why I became spider man in the first place …" 

\\ Yes, and you failed once, and you gave up … I cannot speak from experience but your memories and knowledge shows that you cannot stop or save everyone.// 

Nodding his head Peter moved the unconscious Eddie Brock over his shoulder and made his way towards the police station. 

" I need to have a talk to proff X." 

+++++++++++++++++++ 

Groaning as she felt the bandages wrapped around her stomach and side Jubilee closed her eye's. 

\\ It hurts … but how could a normal person do that, it's impossible … yea about as impossible as a person turning into ice or able to absorb energy at will …// 

" I see your awake young one." 

Opening her eye's Jubilee looked at her part time mentor and friend. 

" Yea … I guess" 

" Don't worry Jubilee, that Genma character should be all right even although I think Logan went a bit easy on him … you should rest up and gather your strength." 

" Yea … I guess your right, Beast?" 

"Huh?" 

" Do you think that Ranma … will be ok?" 

Smiling at the girl Henry smirked and asked. " What do you mean ?" 

" You know … it must be pretty rough to be attacked by your father for something you can't control … and then to be abandoned by them …" 

Nodding somberly Beast pushed his glasses to rest right in front of his eyes and sighed. 

" He seems like he's a strong kid … and by supporting in his time of need… I think he should be ok, but enough chattering rest and I'll be back to check on you." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++ 

" Ucchan are you alright?" 

Shaking his best friend and unwanted Fiancée, Ranma sighed as he saw the growing lump on her forehead. 

" Ryoga, is Nabiki all right?" 

Looking towards Ranma, Ryoga nodded his head and answered. 

" Yea, she's ok, she just fainted I guess." 

" Alright then, you stay here with Ucchan and Nabiki and I'll go help Logan-san" 

With that Ranma ran off leaving Ryoga before he could protest. 

" Ranma!! You idiot I wanted to fight too!!" 

"Uhhn… Ryoga?" 

Looking at the groaning Nabiki, Ryoga sat her up and waited for her to open her eye's. 

" Yea it's me Nabiki." 

" Oh…" 

With that she fell back into unconsciousness. 

++++++++++++++++ 

In a place where time and space has no existence. 

\\ Hmmm… these event's has just turned the tide's to my advantage…// 

Walking in his castle Apocalypse smirked as he watched the time travelers bishop and cable pass by in a time stream. 

" Bwhahahahaha, fool's they don't even realized their been manipulated to serve my goals…" 

T.B.C 

Mutant Data: 

Shin - Mutant Alien - Ability to control and warp time for an unknown amount of time and distance.

Has great fighting abilities and is known as the temporal destroyer on many planets. 


	5. acceptance of a spider

Mutagenic Crisis 

Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any other anime mentioned within this fic. 

'…' telepathy 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Smirking as he tossed the unconscious man into the police station Peter looked at the struggling symbiot that was suspended within his web-net. 

\\ What should we do with it?// 

\\ You could store it someplace safe…// 

" No I have to destroy it, if it is still alive someplace it can find it self a new host, or some how reach Brock again." 

\\ master It would be detrimental to the host body if the symbiot was destroyed…// 

"huh?" 

\\ The one known as Eddie Brock has been with the symbiot for too long, separating him from it now will cause great damage to his immune system and mental stability…// 

"…" 

\\ Master ?…// 

"So how can I stop him if I can't destroy the symbiot… Brock will always be a treat…" 

\\ That may be so master, but we are more powerful, there is no need to worry…// 

"… Maybe…" 

+++++++++++++++++++++ 

" Hmmm, so you want to join the X-men …" 

" Yea… I … realized lately, that for my mission to succeed I need to work with a group that has the same mission as I…" 

Smiling Charles looked at the man before him. 

" Well peter welcome to the X-men…" 

Smiling as he shook the Professor's hand, Peter mentally agreed with his symbiot that this was the best thing to do. 

" Well, welcome to the team my friend." 

Smiling at his blue friend, Peter walked over to him and answered. 

" It's good to be apart of the team…" 

"Professor, wolverine has just contacted us… it would seem that magneto was being attacked by two … Aliens or something like that." 

Frowning Charles nodded and started to direct his wheel chair towards the room that his treasured Cerebrio was located. 

+++++++++++++++ 

Smirking as he faced off against the silver haired boy, Wolverine cheeked on Ranma as he started to transform and take to the air. 

" Well bub it seems like it's two against one … wha … where did magneto go?" 

Smirking at the confused mutant, Shin started to manipulate the time around so time moved faster for him than it does for every one else. 

Snarling as he spotted the fleeing form of Magneto Wolverine turned to the glowing fool before him and snarled even more. 

" That's it Bub, I was going to take it easy on you but now I'm mad" 

++++++++++++++++++ 

Ranma was smiling, it wasn't a friendly smile at all, but it was a smile that screamed payback. 

" I don't know who you are but you attack Ucchan and Nabiki… and it is never right to pick on someone weaker than you" 

Yawning a bit Cobalt transformed into a identical version of Ranma and then smirked. 

" Yea well let me enlighten ya kid, I didn't attack your friend but I cant say I saved them cause I wanted to… I saw a mutant so I attacked it… you're a mutant too so…" 

Snarling as he realized that this guy must have some grudge against mutant, Ranma frowned as a thought finally made it to his brain. 

" … but why would you want to attack mutants when you're one too?" 

Snorting at the boy before him, Cobalt took a fighting stance that was definitely anything goes. 

\\ What tha… how would he know Anything Goes// 

" The last thing I am is a mutant foolish boy, I am on this pathetic planet because of orders to destroy your pathetic kind so don't worry about what I am, for your about to see what it's like in the afterlife." 

Storing the information he had just got in the back of his head for the moment, Ranma also took up a stance that was mainly defensive. 

" Ok… come on…" 

+++++++++++++++++++ 

Focusing on the mutant activity in Japan Charles frowned as he sensed the agitation of Ranma and the frustration that Ryoga was feeling, and finally the hate that wolverine was radiating at the moment. 

\\ what is going on…// 

Taking off the helmet Charles made his way towards the lobby where the other X-Men were waiting for news. 

\\ I better send Scott and Rouge over there maybe Peter would like this to be his first assignment as an official X-Man…// 

At that last thought professor X smiled at the irony of the whole situation. 

" Professor is everything okay?" 

Smiling at Jean, Charles looked over the group and then answered. 

" I have no idea… but they need help, I want Cyclops, Rouge, and consider this your first mission Peter." 

Smirking at the professor Peter took the X badge that was handed to him by beast and grinned. 

" I wont let you guys down… I will do my best always, and once again thank you for having me in your group." 

" Hey don't worry about it spidey, you're an X-men now we have your back." 

Saying this Gambit left the room leaving with a smirk on his face. 

" o yea and go get em for me ma cheery" 

With that he winked at the flustered Rouge. 

+++++++++++++++++ 

He was angry, no he was beyond angry, for some reason his opponent seem to just faze out and appear somewhere else as if he was teleporting. 

" Arghhh Stand One Place and Fight Me Like A Man!!" 

Smirking at the enraged man, Shin yawned a bit and replied. 

" Why should I? You're just a stupid mutant that I must kill… so, good bye mutant." 

" That's your opinion Bub but I'm about ta make mince meat outta ya." 

Raising an eyebrow at the upstart mutant before him, Shin chuckled and started to form a ball of energy within his hand. 

" Well lets see if your good enough to make mince meat out of me, Mutant." 

Smirking Wolverine unleashed his claws and advanced upon the chuckling figure. 

++++++++++++++++ 

Grunting as his opponent once again pummeled him with the Amaguriken, Ranma made a note to avoid close combat. 

\\ Only way for me to win is if I use my mutant power… but he would only mimic me and I would be in the same position I'm in now…// 

Frowning as his opponent changed into a being that was nothing but energy, Cobalt stepped back a bit uneasy at this new development. 

\\ Hmmm he seem to have great potential in energy conversion… but how good is he now… and if I mimic him again would I be able to access as much energy as him…// 

Smirking Ranma levitated into the air relishing in the power that he now controlled. 

" Ok let's try this again." 

Smirking at the mutant before him, Cobalt nodded and took up a loose stance. 

" Bring it on Mutant" 

Floating till he was just barely over the ground, Ranma nodded and glided at a moderate pace towards his opponent that looked identically to his male form. 

Moving into a defensive stance, Cobalt watched as the mutant started to focus more energy into his body which immediately resulted in a yellow blur that was heading straight to him. 

\\ Damn how am I gonna beat him.// 

Grunting as he was punched in the stomach then had his leg swept from under him, Cobalt growled as he heard the chuckling and taunting from his foe. 

" You aren't so though now aren't you, you're no match for Ranma Sao…" 

\\ Ahh so that's it huh…// 

Smirking as he saw the mutant falter for a moment, Cobalt took his opportunity and transformed his hand into a blaster rifle. 

+++++++++++++++++++ 

Smirking as he placed the X badge on his shirt and then willed the symbiot to leave the badge expose, Peter glanced to his right to see the Atlantic Ocean below. 

\\ Do you think everything will be alright master?// 

' I guess… but I have a bad feeling about all of this…' 

" So Peter, I've been wondering…" 

Stopping his conversation with his symbiotic partner, Peter looked to the leader of this mission and asked. 

" Ohh… and what are you wondering?" 

Looking at the controls for a moment, Cyclops switched on the auto pilot and faced his new team member. 

" I was wondering about the new suit…" 

Smiling as he looked at his symbiotic suit, Peter replied. 

" Ohh… well when… Mary… Jane was killed… I created an advanced symbiot to help me defeat Venom and Carnage…" 

Looking at Peter In a bit of awe, Rogue looked towards Cyclops and then asked. 

" Uhm I know defeated Venom, but what about Carnage…" 

Nodding his head also, Cyclops also voiced his agreement. 

" Yea, I would really like to know what happened to him also." 

" Well we haven't found Carnage yet… but you can be sure that when we do they will pay dearly…" 

Raising an eyebrow at the 'We' comment, Cyclops nodded his head and looked at their location on the Black Birds GPS system. 

" Well thanks for sharing that with us Peter, we will be reaching our destination within two minutes… and remember Where a team now, you don't have to do things alone…" 

\\ After all Wolverine does enough of that…// 

Nodding her head, Rouge walked towards the Door of the Black Bird. 

" That's right sugar, and right now we got a job to do, Open up when ready Scott." 

Smiling at the two Peter mentally ordered the symbiot to be prepared and also got out of his seat. 

" Yea well thanks guys…" 

+++++++++++++++ 

" Chrono Ball!!" 

" Missed me, Rookie!!" 

Running on the fence towards his opponent, Wolverine idly dodged the weird energy ball's that was being directed at him. 

" Is that all you got?" 

Chuckling at the mutants antics, Shin once again formed a ball of temporal energy within his hand and answered. 

" I'm just starting mutant, but it seems that you want me to pick up the … Tempo." 

" Yea whateva." 

Flipping off the fence and performing a 360, extending his claws in the process. 

" Eat this Rookie!!" 

Rolling out of the way, Shin gawked as the wall behind him got shredded by the adamantium claws. 

\\ Ok so I underestimated him…// 

" Take this Temporal Storm!!" 

holding out the globe of temporal energy, Shin started to release dozens of miniature chrono balls at amazing speed's. 

Dodging the attacks to the best of his abilities, barely evading some of the closer blast's wolverine finally reached close enough to try another attack. 

Frowning as the mutant weaved through his attacks, Shin started to change his view on the mutant. 

\\ he's better than I thought… but I need to get rid of him fast…// 

" I've had enough of this!!" 

forming a fist with his right hand, Shin started to summon more temporal energy while keeping up his Temporal Storm attack. 

\\ I have to finish this… I haven't gathered this much energy in centuries… how is it possible that this… pathetic mutation of a genetic code, fight me to a stand still….// 

"Arrgggggghhhhhhhhhh, It's Over!!" 

Stopping his Temporal Storm attack, but thrusting his palm out at the same time, Shin released one of his accession techniques. 

" Centuri Blast of the Ancients!!" 

Smirking as the purple energy streamed out of his palm, Turning into a deep black as it raced towards the mutant that was distracted by final parts of the Temporal Storm, Shin collapsed in exhaustion. 

\\… I won…// 

++++++++++++++ 

Blinking as he was reminded of the fact that he had been out caste from his clan, Ranma looked down at his hand's that at this moment expressed the reason why he had been kicked out. \\ A mutant…// 

" I got you!!" 

Looking up in time to see the shape shifter fire a blast of energy at him, Ranma smiled and stood his ground. 

\\ … no time to mope around, this is the perfect time to test out Cologne's theory.// 

Smirking as the mutant stayed in his position, Obviously shocked from his attack, Cobalt started to focus a large amount of energy within the blaster. 

" And now it's time I end this!!" 

Grunting as he was hit with the blast, Ranma looked at the now smiling form before him and smirked. 

" I don't think so…" 

Forcing the energy that he had just absorbed to his hand, Ranma cackled with joy and released it upon his shocked opponent. 

++++++++++++++++++ 

Switching on the cloaking system Scott landed the Black bird a few miles from the location of the ongoing fight. 

" Let's hurry guy's, Rouge up for giving me a ride?" 

" Of course sugar." 

Flipping out of the jet, Peter looked around and smirked. 

\\ hmmm my first time to Japan… hehe well watch out for you aint facing Spiderman but the evolved version… Midnight Crawler!!// 

Flipping onto a light post, Peter watched as Scott and Rouge left the Black Bird. 

" Spidey!! They're two miles north of here." 

Nodding at Scott Peter leapt off his perch with a shout. 

" It aint Spiderman anymore Cyclops its Midnight Crawler!!" 

+++++++++ 

Opening her eye's, Akane smiled as she saw the handsome young man before her. 

" Are you here to take me to the master?" 

Smirking at the Tendo girl, Cypher nodded his head and watched her for a moment his eyes glowing with energy. 

" Follow me, we will need your help to get rid of some of your old friends…" 

Walking behind the red head, Akane glanced at the tube's that held Shampoo, Mousse and Genma. 

\\ Hmmm it seems that ill be having help in my tasks… but I wonder…// 

+++++++++++++ 

Smirking at the Tendo girl, Teka looked at her master that was currently sipping a glass of Zorkanian wine and asked. 

" Are you sure she will do master?" 

" You have gotten your order's Teka… but to make sure, go along with her to Nerima… and recruit this Kuno fellow, and help Shin and Cobalt while your at it." 

Bowing her head Teka looked at the bowing form and then at the red head. 

" Come on Tendo, and see you soon love" 

Blushing a bit at the attention his master was giving him, Cypher looked away and grumbled about stupid witches. 

" Is that away to talk about your wife?" 

Bowing to his master, Cypher replied. 

" Uhn no master…" 

Laughing at his servant, the master as he was called turned his chair and watched the view screen. 

" I want you to destroy these X-men…" 

" Master?" 

" I want you to take Genma and the Amazons and attack their school… how long till they are ready?" 

Thinking for a bit, Cypher then answered. 

" We will need another two hours for the two Amazon's and one for Genma… it should take Cologne half an hour to reach from the village…" 

" Very well… in two day's time you will go to America and destroy them all I will give you all the time needed, but your mission starts tomorrow." 

" As you wish…" 

T.B.C 

Midnight Crawler- symbiotic host- formerly Spider Man- has complete control over the symbiot that leaves him with advance spider senses and more diversity in attacks ( like Carnage). His symbiotic suit is full black with a red spider symbol on his chest. 


End file.
